The first time I won 75M
by ads8g
Summary: This is SCAM, I got this email out of nowhere. If you read it all you would be so interest but that's the thing. a few hours later I received another one suppose to be from FBI as they reduced to 2.4, but can't tell if it's true or not. why the FBI would send me an email? So far I have zero money in my pocket, SCAM.
1. Chapter 1

SUB: IRREVOCABLE RELEASE OF YOUR PAYMENT VIA CASH DELIVERY

I am Barr: Christopher Stafford , the newly appointed director general in charge of approving & releasing all owed yet unpaid\Un-released foreign payments and also the special adviser to the United-Nation fighting against the un-necessary delays of beneficiaries yet unclaimed payment including yours which was recently discovered this week that has not yet been paid to you by the present BRITISH GOVERNMENT after series of investigation conducted.

I am delighted whole heartedly to inform you that the contract/Inheritance panel of the UN, which just concluded its seating in London federal capital territory just released your (E-mail Id & Name) among the currently approved beneficiaries who are to benefit 100% from this very diplomatic immunity 1st First quarter payment of the year. This panel was primarily delegated to investigate and to genuinely manipulate all owed debts and claims as it has eaten deep into the economy of the Great Britain-London.

However, i wish to personally bring to your urgent notice, so that you will be aware that your yet unclaimed payment data's is still reflecting in our central computer as unpaid and un-claimed owed debt in my department where i newly work as the new appointed (UN) lawyer in charge of approving & releasing of all yet unpaid debts recently recovered back by the (UN) office in London been our branch after discovering that your payment has been delayed un-necessary due to one reason or another while auditing was going on this week. Your own file was personally forwarded to my executive office by the chief auditors of the (UN) as an unclaimed fund.

At this moment, I wish to use this medium of communication to inform you that for the time being the (UN) has completely stopped further payment through bank to bank transfer, Atm Card, Bank Draft or Check Payment due to numerous petitions received from the united states home-land security, the FBI, IMF and other financial and security agencies to UK Government against our banks on wrong payment and diversion of innocent beneficiaries owed funds to a different account.

In this regards, I am going to use my good office now to send you your just approved part-payment in the tune of $7.5M (Seven million five hundred Thousand United States Dollars) only by cash to you via a special (UN) universal diplomatic delivery means to you. In process of doing that, I will personally secure every needed documents as the newly appointed lawyer representing the (UN) office now to cover the money including the affidavit to claim of this particular yet unclaimed payment from our federal high court here in London which will bestow the right and privilege to you as the rightful beneficiary who is to receive this payment after meeting up with the delivery requirement as the British law stipulate. All these will be done perfectly only on the condition that you will give me 10% of the funds we are about disbursing to you which is SEVEN hundred and fifty Thousand United States dollars only out of the $7.5 million you are to receive as soon as you receive the money which will coming to you through your COUNTRY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT before the diplomat will continue his journey to your home to enable him deliver your consignment trunk boxes' at your door step.

Note: The money will be coming on 2 security proof trunk boxes. The boxes are already sealed with synthetic nylon seal and padded with machine by the managent of this organization and I also want you to know that the management are not aware of my plans with you in this transaction, so you have to keep it a top secret till me and you are able to conclude this very transaction. This fund was brought to us from the World Bank special delegates because the funds itself was meant for our local afem market here in the UK.

But you don't have to worry for anything that need to be taking care of here in London, as this transaction is 100% risk free and will remain legit as long as you work with me transparently. The boxes are coming with a diplomatic agent assigned by the management of this organization by Diplomat" who will accompany the boxes to your house address or any address you will provide to me for this transaction to enable us complete. All you need to do now upon your willing acceptance on my condition, is to send to me a guarantee that you will give me 10% of the funds as soon as you receive the $7.5M, and your full house address and your identity such as, international passport or driver's license including your personal contact phone numbers which must be a working numbers, the diplomatic attached will travel with it.

He will call you immediately he arrives in your country's airport to update you and I hope you understand each and every point that I've made clear to you in this email message am sending you.

WARNNING/ADVISE: Please note carefully that any money requested from you by anybody,office,banks or group of people from Africa/Nigeria or any part of the world to receive your payment expect the United-Nation Appointed Commission Office (UK), presently in charge of recovering all un-necessary delayed yet unclaimed owed debts payments, whom the FBI, IMF and other financial agencies have irrevocably approved that should serve you better and ensure you receive your payment this time around, so kindly note that any money sent by you to any office in Africa/Nigeria is at your OWN RISK, so stay away from any other office, person or group of people and face only the United-Nation Appointed Approved Payment Disbursing High Commission Office only till your payment gets to you safely through the HEARTFIELD-JACKSON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT ATLANTA GEORGIA USA

MOST IMPORTANTLY: for security reasons and to enable the both of us conclude this transaction successfully, note that the diplomat coming with the consignment boxes will not know the original contents inside the boxes he is to delivery to you. So what l and our accredited management will declare to him that is inside the consignment boxes is a sensitive photographic film material and classified volume confidential company's contract documents.

Also note categorically that, before I proceed with the next arrangement, you are advice to respond back to me immediately on email address, so we can talk and agree first before I seal this transaction with you and if you have any question to ask for more clarification before and remember to send the required information's directly to my Email address and I will let you know how far I have gone with the arrangement. I will secure the diplomatic immunity clearance certificate that will be tagged on the boxes to make it stand as a diplomatic consignment. This clearance will make it pass every custom checking point all over the world without any hitch. All this I will do with my own money as your partner.

Please, I need your urgent reply via my email address, because the boxes are schedule already to live immediately as soon as I hear from you today. You should confirm immediately you receive this message through my Email: I will send you my confidential telephone number as soon as i receive your immediate respond today.

I am highly submitted and willing to serve you better whole-heartedly.

Congratulations Once AGAIN.

Highly Submitted.

Respectfully Yours in-service,

Barrister. Christopher Stafford,

(UN) Human Right Activist


	2. FBI

Anti-Terrorist And Monetary Crimes Division  
FBI Headquarters, Washington, D.C.  
Federal Bureau Of Investigation  
Hoover Building  
935 Pennsylvania Avenue, Nw Washington, D.C. 20535-0001  
.gov  
ATTENTION: BENEFICIARY  
This e-mail has been issued to you in order to officially inform you that we have completed an investigation on an nternational Payment in which was issued to you by an International Lottery Company. With the help of our newly developed technology (International Monitoring Network System) we discovered that your e-mail address was automatically selected by an Online Balloting System, this has legally won you the sum of $2.4million USD from a Lottery Company outside the United States of America. During our investigation we discovered that your e-mail won the money from an Online Balloting System and we have authorized this winning to be paid to you via INTERNATIONAL CERTIFIED BANK DRAFT.  
Normally, it will take up to 5 business days for an INTERNATIONAL CERTIFIED BANK DRAFT by your local bank. We have successfully notified this company on your behalf that funds are to be drawn from a registered bank within the world wined, so as to enable you cash the check instantly without any delay, henceforth the stated amount of $2.4million USD has been deposited with IMF.  
We have completed this investigation and you are hereby approved to receive the winning prize as we have verified the entire

transaction to be Safe and 100% risk free, due to the fact that the funds have been deposited with IMF you will be required to settle the following bills directly to the Lottery Agent in-charge of this transaction whom is located in Cotonou, Benin Republic. According to our discoveries, you were required to pay for the following,  
(1) Deposit Fee's ( IMF INTERNATIONAL CLEARANCE CERTIFICATE )  
(2) Shipping Fee's ( This is the charge for shipping the Cashier's Check to your home address)  
The total amount for everything is $98.00 We have tried our possible best to indicate that this $98.00 should be deducted from your winning prize but we found out that the funds have already been deposited IMF and cannot be accessed by anyone apart from you the winner, therefore you will be required to pay the required fee's to the Agent in-charge of this your transaction In order to proceed with this transaction, you will be required to contact the agent in-charge ( Mr. Henry Ben ) via e-mail. Kindly look below to find appropriate contact information:  
CONTACT AGENT NAME: Mr. Henry Ben  
E-MAIL :( inter_monitory_fund1 )  
PHONE NUMBER +22998480900  
You will be required to e-mail him with the following information:  
FULL NAME :  
ADDRESS:  
CITY:  
STATE:  
ZIP CODE:  
DIRECT CONTACT NUMBER:  
OCCUPATION:  
You will information to send the $98 through Western Union or Money Gram details on how to send the required $98.00  
Receiver Name:Chukwuma Edwin  
Address: Cotonou, Benin Republic  
City Address:: Cotonou  
Test Question ; In God  
Test Answer: We Trust  
Sender Name...?  
AMOUNT:US$98.00usd  
MTCN,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,?  
in order to immediately ship your prize sum of $2.4million USD via INTERNATIONAL CERTIFIED BANK DRAFT from IMF, also include the following transaction code in order for him to immediately identify this transaction: EA2948-910.  
This letter will serve as proof that the Federal Bureau of Investigation is authorizing you to pay the required $98.00 ONLY to Mr. Henry Ben information in which he shall send to you,

******Respectively  
AGENT GARRY WALKER  
FBI SPECIAL AGENT  
Federal Bureau of Investigation F B I  
And More,  
III Director Office of Public Affairs,  
E;mail;fbi_fcc **


End file.
